True Love
by koryiostorms
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are sent on a training mission .See what happens. Rated K now may be T or M later on .Sorry this story has been DISCONTINUED. If u want the story tell me, I'll think about it. Peace.
1. mission

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be dating Hinata.

**True love**

"Naruto, Naruto where are you" yelled the pale-eyed girl. _Damn it, why is he _

_late? He's never late. _As Hinata continued to run though the forest that

surrounded the village, she began to worry for her blonde lover.

_Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower._

"You have to go," yelled Tsunade, "you were specifically picked out of the whole village!!!"

"Have you ever thought that it is a trap to get the Kyubii in me?" yelled the blonde ninja.

"No," said Tsunade. _Since when does Naruto think of a mission, _she

thought. "Anyway, you are not the only one going on this mission."

"Really, who else is going?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata, The whole village is happy that both of you are leaving."

"I bet they are." Was the curt reply. "Fine, just give me the mission scroll,

Hinata and I will be ready by nightfall." That was the last thing Tsunade heard from

her favorite ninja.

_Damn, now I have to explain to Hinata why I was late_, thought Naruto as he ran to the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like my fanfiction. I wrote my first one two days ago, its' title was Last Night. Try to read that one so I can know if to keep trying. Peace out.

Love Tally

vote for you favorite piarings it will help me make better ff ok.You have 9/5/07 - 9/15/07 for your votes.

Naruto Hitnata

Kiba Hinata

shikamaru temari

shikamaru ino

neji tenten

lee tenten

choji ino

sauske sakura

lee sakura

naruto sakura

these are the pairs i will consider, if you have any ideas just send them to me. :)


	2. new encounter

I want to thank every one that read my second ff. I will now write another chapter.

By the way there will be no threesomes in this ff. Kiba does not deserve Hinata.Naruto does.

DISCLAMER: I spoke to Kishimoto and asked him for Naruto .. He said Hell no in perfect english.

Naurto was looking for his best friend in the forest when suddenly a barrage of kunai and shrukin flew towards him. "Hinata could I explain why I was late before you try to kill me" Naruto asked Hinata, coming up from behind and gave her a hug. "Maybe, but you can't tell me if your lips are being used" replied the paled eyed ninja. When Naruto heard this he was confused, then it hit him, she wanted to kiss him. As Naruto leaned forward toward her to kiss her some one behind them said" If you have time to kiss then you have time to train."

When Naruto and Hinata turned around they saw a face they haven't seen for a long time, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sauske what are you doing here?" asked the blonde ninja, " To kill you ofcourse." was the reply, " then my brother won't waste his time with you,Naruto. Now get ready to die." As he finished that sentence he charged Naruto with the Chidori in hand. _How did he do the Chidori with no hand sings,_Naruto thought. As soon as he said that he felt pain shot through him. When he looked down he saw Sasukes' hand through his stomack. Suddenly everything went wronge. First, the seal was destroyed. Immediatly after ther was a bright light. When the light faded away there was the most beutiful girl standing between the two ninjas. This shocked Sauske because the girl was using her hand to stop the Chidor. "Naruto, take Hinata away. I'll finish off this peice of shit." the girl said. " I don't know how you are but I'll trust you. Just come back so that we can introduce our self." was Narutos reply.

A few seconds after Naruto andHinata walked away they heard a scream that could scare even the Hokage. Quickly they ran back towards the girl and Sauske.As they approached the sight teerified them, they reached only to see the girl rip Sasukes right arm off bare handed."That is what you get for harming Naruto and threatning his friends" the girl said as Sasuke let out another scream.Suddenly Hinata yelled out"stop if your are going to kill him do it quikly" Shocked at what Hinata said the girl looked at the helpless boy in her grasp, in his eyes he was begging her to just kill him. Sighing she placed her hand on his head and crushed Sasukes head like you would a piece of paper instanly killing him. She then threw away the body like it was a piece of trash. "Hello Naruto." the girl said as she kissed Naruto. Naruto was shoched, and for some strange reason Hinata felt fine with a girl she never knew kissing the only man she ever loved.

As Naruto broke the kiss he said" Who the hell are you."

"Oh right where are my manners. My name is Keira, also known as the Nine talled Fox."

Shoched at this new information Naruto flattly said" I am so fucked."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it I did it in like 30min.. I wouldn't blame you if you don't like it.

but as I said in my bio -Hatas neva prospa-

(Haters never prosper.)

Sorry about the language I think of better stories when I type from my head.No drafts then type, I like to type.

Ok now for a trivia question,How many SQUARE Miles is St.Croix. 

Hint search it up on google.

If you are from the VI then don't answer the question.

Also please place where you answered this Question.(state, country, district.)

You have till the 9/10/07 to send in your answer.


	3. introduction and mission

So far two people have answered my question. This is not acceptable.

This will be the last chap unless more people send in a review.Any way alot of people are happy that Sauske is dead. Here is the next chap.

**DISCLAIMER**: Made a bet for Naruto and lost. Damn it.

inner self: damn you for making that bet.

me: JUST shut up already.

inner self: fine just try an try an

me: ya ya ya I got it just try to win Naruto from him. Wat eva.

On wit da stori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How da hell r u da demon" Naruto asked, he was in so much supprise that he

began to speak Black, (it was at an island that he trained at.)

"Simple," she began " when that piece of shit hit you with the Chidori it destoryed

the seal" finishing with a grin on her face.

"Hinata are you allright?" Naruto asked. When she looked up, she saw concern

written all over his face. Litterally, as in someone took a sharpie marker and wrote

it on his face. It was to much, Hinata burst out laughing at her crush.

" What is so funny Hinata?" naruto asked.

"Hello I'm still here" said the demon, angry that they were ignoring her.

"Sorry. Hey, On a more serious note the sky is blue."naruto said,making both of

them laugh.

"Ok as I was saying before I was interupted, I was released when the Chidori hit

you Naruto. the chakra reversed the seal to expel me not seal me in."

"You are not going to destroy the village again are you. I dont know the seal for

you." Naruto said. On the inside Naruto was wondering what to do.

"No Naruto-kun I'm not going to destroy the village, the last time I was under a

jutsu that place me in a drunken state similar to when a man gets drunk. That is

why when you sneak that sake you have a sudden rush to kill someone."

"Well that explains alot."

"Naruto why haven't you told me that you were the demon vesel" Hinata said

speaking for the first time.

" Hinata I am sorry, that is way I wanted to see you here today.I was going to tell

you what I am."

"Is this true Keira?" Hinata asked.

" Every word of it.Since we are talking about Naruto, Hinata, the Naruto you know

is not the real Naruto."

When Hinata heard this, she became confused. "What do you mean"

" Naruto is smarter than Shikamaru and stronger than all the hokages put toghter

plus kakashi and Gai. In fact naruto will not be able to take the test to be

promoted. He has already been selected to be the next hokage. Which will be in a

few months.

When Naruto heard this he was shocked, him the hokage so soon? "Oh right, the

reason I was late was because you and I are going on a mission, Hinata.

However I don't know what happens to you Keira. Lets go to Baa-chan, we can

see what she has to say." After agreeing the trio began to walk towards the tower.

"Hey, Keira what do you think the mission is and how do you know that i am going

to be the next hokage." tha blonde ninja asked.

" First off, Naruto, if you focus chakra into your eyes you can see through

anything. that is one of your many bloodlines that you haven't learned yet. Walls,

attacks you name it you see it. The folder that was on Tsundas desk was the

paper work for you to be the hokage. You will be granted the title on you birthday.

Don't ask me what other blood lines. The Ukamazi clan was one of the strongest,

they got stronger evey time someone was born. Oops, said too much. Any way

the mission is for the two of you two to meet someone named Tatunne Rae on a

small island called AYAY. He is the trainers of all hokages."

"Ya, I love that place I learned so much. Hinata they have these weapons called

guns they are so cool. They are impossible to dodge. Also after eating some of

their food I fell in love with it."

"Were here," interupted the demon" hold on to you easts 'cause this shit is about

to hit the fan!" she added in an excited tone.

"That helps alot Keira."

"I know, lets do it."

Gathering up the courage to walk into the unknown, the trio hoped for the best as

the entered Tsunades office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it it took me about an hour to type.

Any way can some one send me a list of characters names and different attackes. I have no idea of any of them. Chow :)


	4. new encounter part 2

Hello everyone. As you all might have guessed the kyuubi is not what it seems. No idea why.

Just kidding.

Any way here is the next chap.

Oh, by the way, I would like to give my thanks to all that sent in reviews and helped me with this story.

For those of you that hate when stories take forever to be updated I am trying to add a chap every week. That is

why, the chapters are so short.

Anyway here is the story.

DISCLAIMER: I talked to Narutos owner again; he said that if I could come up with a better manga I could have Naruto. I told him that I already lost. Sorry every one. :(

" Tsunade, Naruto is here he said that it was important," said her secretary, Shizune.

"Fine let him in."

As Naruto entered, Tsunade noticed that there is another woman following Naruto and Hinata. When Naruto saw the confusion on her face he said" Tsunade, this is Keira. She is the fox demon that was inside of Me." he then added how they meet and what happened to Sauske.

"..."

"..."

" Ok, that explains a lot. " she said in a perfectly calm voice, especially after seeing the 9 tails swishing about, for the fist time.

"Really I thought that you were going to explode and send me through a wall or some thing." said the blonde ninja.

Just as he said that Tsunades' assistant came into the room, and said quickly Shifts over. As soon as Tsunade heard that she charged Naruto so fast that not even Keira could help him. All they could do was watch helplessly as Tsunade wiped the floor with the poor ninja. Seriously, as in using him as a mop. Just then Naruto started to laugh, when every one heard this they were shocked to see that the person that was in Tsunades' hands was her assistant.

"Holy Shit," said Hinata and Keira. Every one except Naruto was wondering how that happened.

"Hahahaaa, Tsunade just got punked," said Keira some everyone was laughing except Shizune.

"I am so fucking sorry Shiz..."

"Don't mention it I know how you act when your day ends. Just try to go easy the next time. If it wasn't Naruto or me, you would have killed the person." was the only reply, "anyway, Naruto who is your friend?" she asked in a sexy voice.

Not understanding her drift, he replied" well you already know Hinata, and this is my new friend Keira."

"Well hello Keira, how are you doing?" asked Shizune.

" Hate to break it to you but I am not a lesbian, unless it is with Hinata and Naruto." Was the reply.

"It was worth a shot. Anyway, Naruto, Hinata and Keira are to complete the mission as planned. Naruto Tsunade would like to tel you something."

As Naruto looked at Tsunade, Naruto blurted out" I already know what the mission is adout, unless it is another mission.."

"Realy, then tell me what you think it is and I will tell you if you are right or wrong."

As Naruto was about to explain, a ninja appeared. "Tsunade it is terrible every one was slaughtered ," he said in a hurried voice, "send someone to help them."

When Tsunade saw the wounded ninja, she became outraged. However, by the time she turned around Naruto and his group were already gone. "Shizune call all the ninjas." When she did not hear a reply, she realized that she was alone.

"Keira,Hinata, and Shizune when we find the ninjas we will stay together." "Wait Shizune what are you doing here?"

Naruto was shocked to she her. " Well I am a medic nin so I'll be able to help those that need treatment."_Besides i like to be near you guys, esppecially you Keira,_ she added silently.

When the group reached the area what they saw shocked them. There surrounded by countless dead ninjas was a child. He was small but he was radiating bloodlust. What scared Naruto was the fact that this child had the same demon fox chakrs as Nartuo. "Hello Keira-sensai" was the only thing the boy said before fainting.


	5. noteschap5

Recap: When the group reached the area what they saw shocked them. There surrounded by countless dead ninjas was a child. He was small but he was radiating bloodlust. What scared Naruto was the fact that this child had the same demon fox chakras as Nartuo. "Hello Keira-sensai" was the only thing the boy said before fainting.

I nearly won Naruto but while bragging I lost my train of thought and lost,again.

Before the boy fell Nartuto was already by his side, stopping him from falling. "Keira, do you know him?" he asked. Hesitating, she replied, "Yes but I have seen him since I was sealed into you."

"Oh well. Shizune, see if you can help any of them. If not we will go back and see what caused this mess." While the medic checked them they found one that was half-dead.

"What happened here,"asked Naruto. When the ninja tried to speak, blood gushed from his mouth. So he pointed to a ninja with a kantana sticking out of his chest. _Damn, this boy is strong,he killed a Anbu ninja._ When Naruto looked down to ask another question, he saw that the ninja was dead. "Everyone, lets go."

As the trio ran back to the village, they failed to notice the ninja hiding in the shadows….

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE IT LONGER.NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TWICE AS LONG.PROMISE.**

This is to thank those people that read this fanfiction. I would like to list the people that sent in reviews, they are:

sexyinumama

shelwyn

mwth06

JGOG132

Neji and Tenten 4eva

Deadly Desire. HNx3

Naruto Rulz.

Also I would like to list the pairings for this ff.These are the people that will make an appearance.

NarutoxHinata (of course)

Sakuraxlee

Nejixtenten

sauske(dead) :)

ChojixIno (cute)

ShikaxTemari (awkward?)

Also, the answer to the question in chapter 2 is 181.8 square miles. thank you for trying.

Any way for those of you that like basketball, Tim Duncan is from St.Croix . If you didn't already know that.

peace out.


	6. the end

This is to all the people that have read this story up to now.

I am SOSORRY to say that this story has been discontinued.

However, I am typing this to say that once again I am ending True Love, and that I am starting a new story. I swear to God that I will complet that story . Its title is Naruto 300. If you can guess what it is about good for you. This will be a mix of Naruto and the movie 300. Bye and hope that you read the next story.

(I don't want to brag, but I hope that that story will rival Narutos Vixens') ( it might happen it might not . )

On a further note Naruto does become the Hokage and he gets a child from Keira, Hinata, and Shizune. Please don't hate me . If you want to continue the story just tell me. I will give you the story, as long as you give me credit for starting the story. –Peace.


	7. just for the hell of it

I don't own naruto.

Anko was having a bad day. First, her A class mission was boring (just because she couldn't kill anybody) then her favorite dango shop was closed when she returned. To top it off, her partners in crime (mainly Naruto) where away on missions. So she decided to go "have fun", which in her case meant either getting laid or "extracting information" from a prisoner.

So to decide what to do, she flipped a coin. If it landed on heads she would go get laid. If it landed on tails she would go kicked some ones ass. So she decided to go to the hokage. When she got there she saw naruto, hinata, shizune, an unconscious boy, and a girl she never saw before. "um is now a bad time to interup??" asked anko. "anko, how the hell did you get here!?" asked tsunade. "whould you shut up old had!!!!" yell the boy, now conscious, "I mean I traveled 9000 miles to get here just to be attacked by some weaklings, then I let Chee, take over my body to beat them. Oh by the way Keira- sama Chee says hi you old vixen." "Hey Chee, LONG time no see."

"wait how long is long?" asked naruto.

"how does 10000 years sound."

"like a long time."

"just how old are you keira?" asked tsunade.

"well this year I make 10002. And Chee is my younger LESBIAN sister. And is also a nine tailed fox."

'_did I just hear lesbian fox?_' thought shizune "hey keira, can you introduce me to your sister?" "sure. Hey chee, this girl here would like to clean your carpet." Three seconds later chee appears ( with her own solid body) "SWEET!!! Its been a while. Lets go." "Um, sure."

"That was so weird." Said naruto. After everyone agreed with him they left to go home. 3 hour later a loud moan was heard through the village. _Sounds like someones having fun. Soon hinata naruto an I will have our own fun!!! _ Thought keira as she drifted off to sleep.

I know this was a Sh*ty chapter but I was bored.


End file.
